The Sharp Hint of New Tears
by xkourtzx9
Summary: After a mishap at her school in California, Courtney is sent to live with her brother, Sonny, in Port Charles. Here, she engages in old relationships and discovers a new love. Journey fic with some Conik and minimal Court & Lucky.
1. The Fight

**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

Brief Summary: Courtney gets suspended from her school in California for a week. This punishment may not sound so bad, except for the fact that her mother has had enough of her daughter's rebellious tendencies and appalling behavior. Joyce decides to send Courtney to her brother- Sonny's- penthouse in Port Charles, New York thinking this was the best idea for the time being. Courtney arrives in Port Charles and finds herself engaing in old relationships and making new ones. A fanfiction filled with laughter, joy, anger and sadness. Enjoy my Journey fic!

Chapter 1: The fight  
Setting: Orange County High

Upon setting foot off of the bus and onto school grounds, Courtney looked around for one, specific girl. Apparently she had an issue to settle with Courtney, a very important issue. She immediately spotted Sam standing with a group of friends, impatient to finally confront this dilemma. Courtneycasually walked up to her and pulled her hair. "What do you want from me now McCall?"

Sam turned around in a rage to face Courtney. With an evil smirk on her face, she said with bitter words "Oh look, it's the slut of Orange County High. Tell me, how was the kiss that you shared with _my_ boyfriend?"

Court raised an eyebrow at Sam having no clue to what she was blabbering on about. "That's an interesting accusation you have spewing out of your mouth. As always, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have never, nor will I ever, kiss _your_ boyfriend."

With a scowl on her face, Sam shoved Courtney lightly and screamed in anger. "Don't lie to me you filthy piece of nothing. I saw you."

Courtney slapped her. "Listen here you blind little ingrate. What you saw was Jax and I doing chemistry. That is it."

Sam, finally snapping, went after Courtney, ready to strangle her. "LIES...YOU'RE ALL LIES COURTNEY MATTHEWS!" Court ducked out of the way and quickly kicked Sam as she fell to ground. Courtney noticed people were starting to gather but paid no attention to them- her priority at the moment was to kick Sam's scrawny behind.

Sam got up quickly to finish what she started. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE GIRLS LIKE YOU!...TARTS WHO LIKE TO STEAL OTHER GIRLS' BOYFRIENDS!

Court retorted "That's funny, weren't you one of those 'tarts' at a point? Oh say...when you stole Ryan from Danielle?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE..."

At this point, Sam lunged at Courtney ready to pound her into the ground. Jaxarrivedat schooljust intime to see Court and Sam rolling on the floor. He started laughing- typical guy response to girls fighting over him. "Now, if only they were in mud...that'd be awesome."

"JAX! Oh thank god. Tell this little boyfriend stealer that you're mine..." Sam said at the sight of Jax.

"No, Jax...tell her what we were doing. Tell her that we were ONLY LAB PARTNERS and that we were FINISHING A LAB THAT NIGHT..." Courtney got in her plea.

"And let this fight go to waste? Hmm..." Jax thought about it.

In fury, Court screamed "JAX!"

At that moment Sam slapped Court across her face then kicked her. Courtney went to punch her back when the principal showed up. Principal McBrookson scowled and looked at the two bruised girls.

"What's going on here?"

Courtney turned to look Principal McBrookson straight it the face. As if on cue, she put down her fist with a look of terror in her eyes. Sam, seeing her chance, decided to play up the scene.

"Thank god you came! SHE was about to punch me. If you hadn't come...I don't know what she would havedone..." Sam lied through her teeth, giving an innocent look then a quick dirty one towards Courtney.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BELIEVE THIS LITTLE WENCH!" Court screamed in frustration.

To finally stop the madness going on in his school, Principal McBrookson said "Okay you two, that's quite enough. Samantha, you call your father...Courtney you call your mother."

"WHY SHOULD I? SHE STARTED THIS WHOLE THING BECAUSE-" Courtney exclaimed until she was cut off.

"I SAID, THAT'S ENOUGH MS. MATTHEWS...KEEP IT UP AND I'LL CALL YOUR MOTHER MYSELF! It wouldn't be the first time..."

Court grabbed her book bag with tears streaming down her face. "UN-FREAKIN-BELIEVABLE! I get blamed for something I didn't start, something I didn't want to get involved with!"

**PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Joyce sat in a chair next to her daughter as the principal explained the day's happenings.  
Principal McBrookson managed to sum it up in one sentence. "Mrs. Matthews, the reason to why you were called to my office is I caught your daughter in a one on one battle with Ms. McCall on school grounds."

Joyce's eyes became wide and she looked down at her daughter."Courtney…what has gotten into you lately? Why are you acting like this?"

All the while Courtney sat in the chair staring out the window. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Staring at Court, Sam decided she would try to make matters worse and shout out a suggestion.

"Well, if you don't mind me saying Mrs. Matthews, I think your daughter is emotionally disturbed...maybe you should take her to a shrink...with all due respect..."

"Thank you Sam. That is a very nice, very smart gesture. I'll think about it..." Joyce said, politely.  
Sam smiled another one of her little innocent smiles. Courtney felt sick to her stomach; tears began to pour down her cheek.

Principal McBrookson interrupted with a sigh. "Well Joyce, how would you like to handle this one?"

"Do what you have to Principal McBrookson."

"Then I'm afraid Courtney will receive a week of suspension. Being as this is another serious offense aside from the other incident earlier in the year. "

Courtney sighed and mumbled, "Figures…"

Joyce turned to give her daughter a disapproving, strict look. "Excuse me young lady...what did you say?"

Court exploded after keeping quiet for what seemed like hours. "IT FIGURES THAT LITTLE MISS GOODY TWO SHOES OVER HERE GETS NOTHING BUT PROBABLY A DETENTION BECAUSE HER FATHER IS A RICH BASTARD WITH A COLD HEART AND A BALD HEAD!"

Joyce was appalled by her daughter's behavior. "COURTNEY ALEXIS MATTHEWS! YOU APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

Court grabbed her book bag and gave Sam an evil look with tears in her eyes which continued to fall androll down her cheeks. In pure disgust, Courtney got right in Sam's face and through gritted teeth said "I hope you rot in hell for the things you have done to me." She quickly exited the office, giving herself time to prepare herself for what wrath she was in store for once her mother got a hold of her.


	2. No More Secrets

**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

(Short Chapter)

Chapter 2: No More Secrets  
Setting: School parking lot & Court's California mansion

Courtney walked out of the school doors, furious at the scene that just happened. She ran down the steps into theparking lot where she immediately spotted her mom's silver BMW. Joyce soon came out of the doors also, trying to keep up with Court.

"COURTNEY, GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

"WELL, IM DONE WITH YOU!" Courtney was crying harder now. With a quick pace she continued on, towards her mother's car.

Joyce ran faster now to catch up with her daughter. She would put an end to whatever was causing Courtney's cry out for help. By this time, Courtney was half way to the car when Joyce finally managed to catch up.

Joyce grabbed her arm roughly, swinging her around. "COURTNEY!"

"WHAT?"

"Courtney, please. Why are you doing this? WHY ARE YOU ON A PERSONAL REBEILLION? TELL ME PLEASE!"

"YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW MOM? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?"

"YES" Joyce lowered her voice to a calm, rational pitch. "Please, just tell me Courtney..."

Courtney was hysterically crying now. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU AND DAD GOT A DIVORCE! IT'S BECAUSE YOU TWO KEEP BUYING ME STUFF JUST TO WIN ME OVER! AND I'M TIRED OF IT! IM TIRED OF YOU TWO FIGHITNG OVER A GIRL LIKE ME WHO SCREWS UP IN SCHOOL! A GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE WANTS! I'M SICK OF IT! SICK OF IT!"

Joyce hugged her hysterical daughter. "I didn't know this was eating you up inside. I didn't know this took such a huge toll on you. But, why didn't you come to me? You can trust me, I'm your mother Courtney...I love you."

"If you love me so much why do you constantly compete with dad to win me over?" Court asked, starting to calm down.

"Honestly, I don't mean to. It's just...your father...he's so controlling. I need someway to keep you close. But I guess that's not working...is it?"

Courtney picked her head up from her mother's shoulders. "Mom, come on. You know, as well as I, that the way to someone's heart is not through money. I would have remained close with you in any event. I love you mom."

Joyce smiled at the words coming from her daughter's mouth. "I know. Tell you what, from now on, I'll start listening to you rather than showering you with gifts. Deal?"

Courtney smiled. "Deal. But by all means, you can keep buying me stuff" she said nodding. "Just make sure it's not the win my love."

Joyce hugged Courtney tighter and nodded, approvingly. "Now let's go home and talk about your punishment..."

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah…_that"_

**Home**

Joyce sat at the kitchen table with folded hands. She had spent over three hours pondering a deserving punishment for Courtney. She had paced the kitchen at least thirty times and bit her nails down to the stubs with worry. She called Courtney down and hesitantly began to tell her about her conclusion.

"I've reached my decision..."

Courtney approached her mother at the kitchen table and sat down across from her. She stared directly into her mother's eyes, her eyes wide with curiosity. Courtney could not imagine what her mother could possibly have in store for her. Maybe a week of boot camp? Being exchanged to a foreign Boarding School?

Courtney barely managed to get out a word without having her voice crack because of her nervousness. "Yes Mom?"


	3. Decision?

**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

_A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. I've been busy with work and I just started school so that doesn't help with the stress situation. But yeah, hopefully I still have some readers gets on her knees and starts praying._

Chapter 3: The Big Resolution  
Setting: Court's Home

**(End of chapter 2)** Courtney approached her mother at the kitchen table and sat down across from her. She stared directly into her mother's eyes, her eyes wide with curiosity. Courtney could not imagine what her mother could possibly have in store for her. Maybe a week of boot camp? Being exchanged to a foreign Boarding School?

Courtney barely managed to get out a word without having her voice crack because of her nervousness. "Yes Mom?"

**(Start of chapter 3)** Joyce stared at her daughter for a long time before finally divulging her plan. "Well, I've decided that you need a little time away from home..."

Courtney gave her mother a weird, questioning look. With wide eyes because of the shock, she began to pick off the most obvious places she would be sent to. "Where are you sending me? Aunt Julie, Uncle Pete...juvie" she said the last part with a joking tone. Joyce gave her a look.

Court smiled and reassured her mother. "I'm just kidding." She moved over to the refrigerator to a get a soda.

Joyce cleared her throat and finally let out her punishment. "I'm sending you" she sighed "to live with your brother."

Court stopped dead in her tracks once Joyce finally said it. She turned slowly with the soda can in her hand, afraid to ask her mother to explain her reason behind this madness. "What?"

Joyce sighed once more, preparing herself for the details. "I'm sending you to your brother's. He understands you better because you're closer in age. And I think you need some time apart from me, so things will heal on their own time. I'll run it by your principal, and then call up the principal in Port Charles. Then notify sonny." Courtney couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mom, you remember what happened last time. Are you saying you want that to happen again?"

"Of course not…but it won't happen again, if you don't let it."

"So you're saying that was my fault?"

"I'm not saying that Courtney. God, did you hear those words come out of my mouth? I mean, just stay away from that boy. You understand me?"

"Yeah, yeah" Courtney agreed, rolling eyes.

"Now go start packing your bags while I make these calls."

She sighed and nodded. Before she headed upstairs she had one more question. "When am I leaving?"

"This Saturday, early in the morning."

"WHAT? You mean I don't even get time to spend a day with my friends?"

Joyce shrugged. "You'll spend all day with them tomorrow."

Courtney breathed deeply, trying to get rid of half her anger before she blew up. "Mom you can't be serious."

"I am. Now, you can call your friends after I'm done on the phone, to tell them your...news."

Court shook her head. "I don't believe this" she mumbled.

Joyce began dialing. "Hush. I'm on the phone."

"Ugh." Court headed upstairs to her room and waited for her mother to end her phone call session. An hour after being on the phone, she heard her mother and her brother arguing. But by the end of the call, they seemed to come to somewhat of an agreement.

**Sharing the News**

"Can you believe her?" Court said after being on the phone with her friends for an hour explaining her situation.

Her friend Emma was the first to ask. "Why though?"

"Because my mom thinks we need time apart. And that me and my brother have a better understanding."

Will's turn to butt in. "But that's not true."

"Yeah. I was going to tell her that. But whatever, she's already talk to the principal of Port Charles High. Its all been basically arranged."

"Well, you could always run away, like your brother. I mean your dad's there right...you don't exactly have to live with your brother" Emma suggested.

"Well. Me and my dad aren't on the best of terms right now."

"Well I'm out of ideas" Will said.

"Yeah, ditto here. Sorry Court" Emma added.

"It's okay. What can you do? When its my family, you can do absolutely nothing."

"Yeah. But maybe things will get better later. Like when you go off to college..." Will continued.

"Oh well."

"Just remember to look on the bright side..."

Court laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, about that…" she said, rolling her eyes.

Joyce called up the stairs for Court to get off the phone.

"Argh, mom's calling. Got to go."

"Bye Court!" Will and Emma say in unison.

"See you guys tomorrow…my last day."

"We'll shed many tears" Emma laughed.

"You better" Court joked back. She pressed the talk button to hang up and dressed for bed.


	4. The Arrival

**The Sharp Hint of New Tears**

Chapter 4: The Arrival  
Setting: Court's home; Port Charles

Courtney woke up to hear her mother screaming up the stairs. With a groan, she turned her face away from her bedroom door and put a pillow over her head.

"COURTNEY! WAKE UP! AND MAKE SURE YOU HAVE ALL YOUR STUFF!" Joyce reminded her daughter.

"Ugh..." Court grunted while hopping out of her bed. Stripping off her clothes, she headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After fifteen minutes of standing under the hot water, trying to wake herself up, Court redressed herself and proceeded downstairs, suitcase in hand.

Joyce sat at the kitchen table, watching Courtney bring her luggage down. A smile played on her face. "Are you ready?"

Courtney sighed. "Yeah, if I have to go… I guess."

Joyce's gaze fell down to the one suitcase Court had with her. "Is that all you're bringing? Please tell me I raised you better than that."

Court rolled her eyes. "Of course not mom, I have at least four more bags up there."

Joyce chuckled a little. "Looks like we're going to need a bit more help."

Smiling, Court whipped out her cell phone. "I have Will and Emma on speed-dial." 

Courtney called Will and Emma and ordered them to get over to her house as soon as possible. Once they arrived, Courtney and Joyce had already loaded some of the bags into the car.

"Thanks again Will. And you too Emma" Joyce said as the two came out of the house with a big in each hand.

"No problem" Will said, as he put the bags in the car.

"So, you're finally leaving us." Emma looked like she was having a little trouble lugging Court's suitcases out of the door and to the car. "What, are you moving there?"

Court laughed and shrugged. "Well, I guess I have a lot of stuff."

Emma smiled. "You guess?"

"Yep" Courtney nodded.

Emma's eyes were forming tears at that moment. She dropped both suitcases almost immediately and had a full on break down. She nearly hugged Courtney to death. "IM GONNA MISS YA COURT!"

Court smiled wearily. "Oh no…" she mouthed to Will. "I'll be back Emma, calm yourself."

Emma smiled and let go. "You know me, overdramatic much." She put the suitcases in the trunk and closed the trunk door.

Court nodded and smiled. "I'll miss you too Em," she then moved over to Will and hugged him. "same for you."

Will smiled at her. "Promise to come back?"

"It's not like I'm moving there Will. Honestly, you're getting as bad as Emma."

Will laughed. "I know I know" he shuddered "and that's pretty bad."

"HEY!" Emma said, after hearing they were talking about her.

Will and Courtney both laughed. Then Court found herself being honked at by her mother to hurry up. "Alright, alright I'm coming."

Emma and Will both stepped back as Court climbed into the front seat. "Later Court" they said at the same time.

Court smiled and felt familiar tears caress her cheeks. She blew a kiss to them both and waved a goodbye. She could not bring herself to say the words. Once she and Joyce arrived at the airport, Courtney said her final goodbye to her mother, in person- for the last time.

**After the plane landing**

Court stepped off the plane and headed towards the luggage pick up area. She grabbed all her bags, and had a bag carrier help her to a chair. There, she waited for whoever was supposed to pick her up. It wasn't until seven minutes later when she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

Carly was making a dash for Courtney after finally spotting her. "COURT!"

"OMG! How have you been? I haven't seen you in forever" Courtney said as she hugged her long time best friend.

"Just fabulous, wonderful… living the life of the rich" Carly said with a big smile.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, I like the whole arrangement with me, sonny and his apartment."

"So how is Sonny and the whole college deal anyway?"

"Well, he's in his third year… I think he'll actually make it."

"So where is he?" Courtney looked around for him but failed to find him.

"Right here." Sonny had just walked up behind Courtney when she asked where he was.


End file.
